


Just Take Me Down

by saint_vulgaris



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_vulgaris/pseuds/saint_vulgaris
Summary: With no reason to fight anymore, Yuri and Makarov meet up in the afterlife.
Relationships: Vladimir Makarov/Yuri (Modern Warfare 3)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Just Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I think they’re cute together  
> I wrote this after listening to Brother by Gerard Way. I’m proud of the way this turned out and I hope y’all like it too!!

The last thing he’d felt was excruciating pain.

He remembers the bullet in his shoulder, the blood in his mouth, the glass shredding his face; not to mention the steel cable wrapped around his neck, acting as a noose. He touches his neck instinctively, feeling the scars. 

He remembers not being able to move, just twitch his limbs and watch that English bastard smoke a cigar in celebration while staring at his corpse. He wants to be angry, but finds he’s unable.

He’s scared, for the first time in decades.

_Get it together, Vladimir._

Slowly, he pushes himself off the floor and onto his feet, taking in his surroundings.

’Empty’ is the first word that comes to mind. He stands in what appears to be a hospital hallway, though everything is slightly out of focus, no matter how hard he squints. The building seems to be abandoned; a gurney stands crooked a little ways in front of him, a disheveled blanket upon it.

He attempts to move toward it but stumbles after the first step, quickly placing his hand on the wall to support himself.

 _Why am I so weak?_ He wonders bitterly.

”It’s not what you would expect, is it?”

Makarov turns around as best as he could while still leaning on the wall, his eyes widening as he recognizes the speaker. “Yuri?”

”Vladimir.” His former best friend stares at him with a somber expression on his face, and bullet wounds in his shoulders and the middle of his forehead. Makarov’s heart sinks.

”No one’s called me that in years,” he says quietly. Why are his emotions getting the best of him?

”I guess not,” is Yuri’s even reply.

Makarov’s mind seems to be punishing him, flooding him with memories of when the two of them were still close. The usual rage he drowned himself in is completely gone now, replaced with fear and depression.

It must show on his face, because Yuri’s looking at him with pity now. The other man silently walks towards him.

”I haven’t seen that look on your face since that day with Zakhaev,” Yuri notes. If it were anyone else, Makarov knows they would’ve added it’s a good look on him.

Before he can answer, Yuri gently slides one of Makarov’s arms around his shoulder and leads him into a room, sitting the two down on a bed.

”Why am I so fragile?” Makarov asks quietly.

”Because you’ve lost everything,” Yuri answers. “There’s nothing left for you to be angry about. All that you care for is gone.”

”You’re still here.”

Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Yuri looks at him, confused. “But you killed me. You still care about me?”

Makarov nods, staring at the floor. “I never stopped. I was furious when you betrayed me because you were my only friend.” He meets the other man’s eyes before continuing, “I let that rage control me. I’m sorry.”

Yuri looks genuinely surprised at his apology. “Thank you, but I can’t forgive you that easily.”

”I don’t expect you to. I didn’t expect you to listen to me at all, honestly.”

The other smiles. “I didn’t either. I guess I still care about you, too.”

Makarov returns the smile. He really isn’t acting like himself, is he?

As if he read his mind, Yuri addresses his friend’s behaviour. “It’s odd seeing you like this. I think I like this side of you more.”

Makarov snorts a laugh. “Well, since I’m acting so unlike myself, I might as well do this, too.”

Before the other can respond, he gently puts a hand on the back of Yuri’s head, pulling him into a kiss. His friend is shocked at first, but slowly returns it, wrapping an arm around Makarov’s shoulders. The two resemble a time when they were still alive, and Makarov finds some comfort in the nostalgia.

They pull away after a while, neither of them speaking. With the illusion shattered, Makarov regrets his decision almost immediately.

Then Yuri hugs him. He returns the embrace without a second thought. _Apology accepted._

Finally, they’ve been reunited.


End file.
